clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snowy Bomber
__TOC__ -- Hey.youcp (Talk) 21:23, January 20, 2013 Wow! That login screen ROCKS! I love it! I am gonna use this, thanks! You will be a great designer on this wiki in the near future, I can tell! -Jjoeyxx Reply Yes! But before that, can you do a Battle for Chima one? I will message you again in a few minutes with details... The Deets Okay... The home page should be the template I gave to you. The real background should be the landscape of Chima, shown below. It should show Rookie, two penguins (in the new style), Laval on the ground near Rookie and the penguins, and Eris flying. Also, it should have the Battle for Chima logo I gave you. Thanks! Home Base.png Chima Landscape Panorama.jpg New_Beak_Rookie.png Aqua Peng New Style.png Brown New Style.png Laval_(1).jpg Eris (1).jpg Request Okay, I see you fixed it. Can you take away the aqua penguin, and center Laval in between the brown penguin and Rookie? Teaming Up Hey Snowy Bomber! It's me, SandorL, who makes all the rooms! I wanted to know if you wanted to team up for these parties I'm doing. I can give you whatever pics you need early. Just let me know, thanks. :)SandorL (talk) 12:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Chat please. Items gallery Hi Snowy Bomber, In case an item gallery already includes images of penguins wearing the item in-game and on their player card, please don't replace them with the transparent images of the item itself- those images don't describe the way the item is worn by a penguin. In case the images in the gallery are in a low quality, you can, of course, upload a newer version for those images. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:43, January 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Items gallery Hi Snowy, You can feel free to replace low quality images, or images with other items, but it's always recommended to include them worn by a penguin. You can also paste these images over an image of a penguin and resize them, but you don't have to, so yes- you can use transparent version on these cases. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on chat please, I have an idea... a big idea... -Jjoeyxx Safari Party I'm working on a safari party. Gary is the mascot. Can you do a login screen featuring Gary, a lion and a cotton-top tamarin (from earth day) at a safari themed place? NO PALM TREES should be pictured. And can you have a cool safari font in black and orange stripes? It is from January 2nd - 15th. Thank you for your co-operation - Jjoeyxx. Help! Can you help SandorL with the Adventure Party: Journey to RH Island please? -Jjoeyxx Sensei in Hollywood party? What sensei is doing at hollywood party? Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:23, February 9, 2013 (UTC) LOL lol i saw one of your custom pictures (whatever you call them) anyway, i actually got fooled when i saw it from a distance them when i pressed on it i saw its truth anyway, your kinda good with all this business bad thing i cant talk to you on the chat cuz im banned though im innocent (even if the others say im not but they dont know the truth) Custom Pengy Here's what I want for my Custom Pengy. Colour- Arctic White Head - The Thrill Face - Black Sunglasses Neck - Gold Medal Body - Red Stylin' Jacket Hand - Megaphone Feet - Sweet Shoes Background - Music Zone Background Pin - Windmill Pin Thanks in advance!! When it's finished post it on my talk page. 16:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) Thanks for the Custom Penguins! There brilliant!! 17:52, February 25, 2013 (UTC)